


How Do I live?

by Shazkowalski



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-08
Updated: 1999-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazkowalski/pseuds/Shazkowalski
Summary: What happens when you only realise you are in love when it's too late?





	How Do I live?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
_Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to_ Alliance.  
The song used is also not my property; it is Leanne Rimes at the moment.  
  


**How do I live?**  
  
By Sharon Ibbitson  
  
  
Frannie walked into the house that they shared. She placed her bag down  
on  
the table, flicked the radio on and flopped down on her couch.  
She closed  
her eyes and found herself listening intently to the song  
that was playing.  
  
How do I, get through a night without you?  
If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?  
  
Frannie rubbed her hands across her face. How apt songs could be.  
  
Oh and I, Baby I don't know what I would do, you're my World my heart  
my  
soul.  
If you ever leave baby you would take away everything good in my life  
  
Frannie knew she had to see him. She loved him. She felt empty without  
him.  
She knew she'd never survive if he was gone permanently.  
  
And tell me now How do I live without you I want to know  
How do I live without you if you ever go?  
How would I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, oh how do I, oh how do I live, without you?  
  
She picked up the phone and began dialling his number.  
  
There'd be no sun in my sky there'd be no love in my life,  
There'd be no World left for me,  
Oh and I, baby I don't know what I would do I'd be lost if I lost you  
  
It kept ringing and ringing, there was no reply  
  
Oh if you ever leave baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now, how do I live without you I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go?  
How would I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, oh how do I, oh how do I live?  
  
She replaced the receiver and dialled another number.  
  
"Hello Fraser have you seen Ray?" she asked and dropped the phone as  
she  
heard the response. She only seemed to catch snatches of it.  
  
"Shot........alley.......dead"  
  
The words of the song echoed through her mind.  
  
How would I, oh how would I live, without you?  
  
  
Very Short, very meaningless and very bad story, but still feedback  
appreciated, but please don't be too critique!!  
  



End file.
